


Probabilidades

by lady_chibineko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Declaración borracha, Feliz Navidad Thomas Roger, M/M, Otras parejas (Teniente Corsio x Alférez Tanya/Originales), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Spirk: Cierta pareja parece tener un problema, y más de un tripulante de la nave decide el asunto debe de ser arreglado. Es un poco PWP, espero que les guste. Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al evento Santa Slash II del grupo Sexy Slash en Facebook, y va dirigido a Thomas Roger ¡Feliz Navidad!





	Probabilidades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thomary221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/gifts).



**Título: Probabilidades**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al evento _Santa Slash II_ del grupo _Sexy Slash Ships_ , para intercambio de regalos del amigo secreto ¡Feliz Navidad Thomas Roger! Disculpa más bien la tardanza. Espero que te guste el fic. Pediste que el Enterprise tenga una fiesta dentro de sus instalaciones para que todos confraternicen; y que Jim todo borracho se le confiese a Spock haciendo todo un numerito. Espero cumplir con las expectativas xD.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fines del cuarto año de la primera misión del USS Enterprise. Un solo año más y dicha primera misión en el espacio al mando del capitán Kirk sería historia para las clases en la academia (no que no lo fuese ya).

James T. Kirk suspiró mientras cada paso acortaba su llegada a la sala de conferencias donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión mensual de oficiales superiores, donde usualmente se discutían las actividades realizadas, aquellas listas para realizarse, y luego se pasaba a tópicos más mundanos como la fecha para el próximo juego de poker, o compartir los últimos sucesos acontecidos en la nave.

¡Y vaya que Jim tenía uno que otro suceso bastante bueno y jugoso! El alférez García fue bastante imaginativo para encontrar una solución para cortar un conflicto interplanetario que tenía para pasar a mayores. Era su deber discutir lo ocurrida a conciencia con los demás antes de concluir que tipo de reconocimiento se le daría al alférez, se dijo con una sonrisita traviesa.

Y estaba en esas, faltando poco ya para llegar a la sala de conferencias mientras ese y otra docena de cosas sin sentido pasaban alegremente por la mente del capitán, cuando de pronto la puerta de una de las salas de investigación se abrió, y Kirk observó con los ojos completamente abiertos por el asombro, como la alférez Tanya, una de los pocos miembros de la raza andoriana que pertenecían de manera activa a la flota Interestelar, salir hecha una furia; con el teniente Corsio, un investigador perteneciente a la raza tarelliana (recientemente adherida a la Federación de Planetas) y también prometido de la antes mencionada, salir detrás de ella, suplicando una oportunidad para conversar, sin lograr nada, incluso para cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista del humano.

Kirk se quedó con la boca abierta y una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago.

¿El teniente Corsio y la alférez Tanya, peleados? Eso era malo ¡Muy malo!

Apuró el paso mientras reanudaba su camino a la reunión a la que tenía de asistir ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Y al llegar a la sala de conferencias, ni se molestó en saludar, sino que de frente anunció.

\- ¡Tanya y Corsio se pelearon!

Las reacciones que se dieron con la noticia fueron justo lo que esperaba de la docena de personas presentes. Muchos gruñeron. Bones se atoró con su café, mientras que Sulu y Uhura lo miraron incrédulos. Al alférez Checov se le cristalizaron los ojos, y Scotty de frente lanzó un ¡¿COMO?!

En tanto que Spock... bueno, el comandante simplemente arqueó la ceja derecha e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de señalar.

\- En realidad, al parecer la alférez Tanya decidió dar por terminada la relación. Ella se lo comunicó al teniente Corsio en el laboratorio de investigación botánica hace exactamente 43 horas y 12 minutos.

Una nueva serie de miradas incrédulas y humanos mirándose desesperados los unos a los otros, se inició.

Y usted se preguntará ¿Por qué esas reacciones? Bueno, todo se remontaba a tres años atrás (para algo más exacto, habría que recurrir a Spock, pero como que no estamos de humor ahora) cuando el tímido investigador tarelliano, proveniente del planeta de fuego Milcibes V, el teniente Corsio; y la agresiva alférez andoriana proveniente de la luna helada Andor, se conocieron; y contra todo pronóstico hicieron click casi de inmediato. Y comenzaron un idilio que lejos de ser explosivo, fue calmado y se afianzó casi de inmediato, hasta convertirse en algo serio, a pesar de las grandes diferencias en la biología y personalidad de ambos.

Eran como un faro en la oscuridad de lo que representaban las mil y un complejidades de las relaciones sentimentales/afectivas/románticas; o como cualquiera las llamase.

Era algo así como: 'Si ellos pudieron y les funciona, yo también puedo encontrar a mi otra mitad allá en algún lugar del universo'. Y aunque nadie decía en voz alta, todos (o casi todos en la nave) lo pensaban.

Y más que ningún otro, ese era un pensamiento que ayudaba a cierto capitán a despertarse un par de horas antes del turno alpha cada mañana, e ir a través de cada día. Porque sucedía que dicho capitán había caído redondito por los huesos de su primer oficial, y la verdad dos personas más opuestas y con menor porcentaje de probabilidad de unión no podían en el universo. Pero si Corsio y Tanya pudieron, aún había esperanza para él ¿Cierto?

Así que tras reprender en grupo al comandante Spock por callar tan importante pieza de información...

\- Capitán ¿No cree que inmiscuirse en la relación de dos de sus subordinados es un claro traspaso del límite entre lo profesional y lo personal?

\- ¡No! ¡Y si no va a ayudar, señor Spock, entonces no estorbe!

Spock volvió a arquear la ceja derecha, y tras observar no solo a su capitán sino al resto de los presentes también, decidió quedarse de lado en la discusión.

Entonces Checov apuntó, con una energía casi desbordante, que en una semana se celebraba la Navidad. Y McCoy señaló que a pesar de que la mayor parte de la tripulación era humana, los dos individuos de interés no lo eran, así que no era algo seguro capturar la atención de esos dos por la fecha.

Sulu retrucó sin embargo, recordando que era el espíritu de compartir y estar con los seres amados lo que importaba. Y que fácilmente podía convencer a Corsio de asistir, pues ambos trabajaban juntos en el departamento de botánica de vez en vez.

Uhura y Hendorff se confabularon para lograr que Tanya asistiese, y de pronto se formaban comisiones para organizar un compartir/fiesta de Navidad ese año en el Enterprise.

Spock miró a todos los presentes, suprimiendo apenas las ganas de suspirar derrotado. Ese no era el motivo de la actual reunión, sino verificar el cumplimiento de las metas dadas por el Comando de la Flota para los miembros de la nave en base a las actividades realizadas hasta el momento, y realizar a la vez los arreglos necesarios para asegurar el cumplimiento de las metas que pronto les serían adjudicadas por el mismo Comando.

Supuso, de manera correcta, que tendría, por esta vez, que hacerse cargo de todo. No que antes no hubiese pasado por situaciones parecidas, pero por lo general Nyota y el doctor McCoy, así como el alférez Checov y el teniente Sulu estaban dispuestos a compartir sus preocupaciones y la carga laboral, a pesar de cualquier maquinación que el capitán estuviese planeando en el momento.

Al parecer este no sería el caso.

Miró a dicho capitán casi resplandecer ante los arreglos a los que estaban llegando en relación a la celebración terrana y suprimió una sonrisa. 

Los humanos eran tan ilógicos, y Kirk lo era más que nadie.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Por fin el día llegó y la tripulación casi y vitoreaba emocionada.

Spock tuvo que aceptar que, después de todo, la actividad había sido positiva para incrementar la moral de la tripulación. Eso sin contar la manera en la que su capitán casi y parecía vibrar.

Así que cuando se decidió cuáles serían los miembros de la tripulación básica que llevaría la nave a salvo por el espacio esa noche, Spock aceptó no ser parte de dicha tripulación, en favor de asistir a la fiesta Navideña debido a las súplicas que tanto Nyota como Jim le hicieron, cada uno por su lado y juntos también.

Además que debía de admitir, aunque fuese solo para sí mismo, que tenía otras razones para asistir. Como lo eran los recuerdos que la celebración avivaba en su mente sobre su madre realizando una pequeña celebración navideña cada año a su lado, el hogar de su infancia allá en Vulcano. Además, por supuesto, de conocer el resultado de la mediación de gran parte de la tripulación en la relación sentimental de la alférez Tanya y el teniente Corsio (puramente por interés investigativo, claro estaba).

Y para estar cerca de 'esa' persona en particular... admitía con algo de reticencia.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya estaban a media fiesta, los miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise celebraban animados, unos compartiendo historias de Navidades anteriores en la Tierra y el espacio; otros aprendiendo sobre dicha tradición por primera vez. Algunos bailando y otros comiendo. Algunos como Scotty y Bones, estaban en medio de una mezcla entre competencia de tragos y sesión de anécdotas. Otros como Nyota, Janice y Christine hablaban en pequeños grupos sobre otros temas ajenos a la Navidad, como lo eran en este caso, 100% cosas de mujeres terranas.

Y Jim... Jim veía con el corazón en la mano cómo ni la alférez Tanya ni el teniente Corsio se dirigían la palabra, y se sentía bastante desdichado a pesar del ambiente festivo y de la gente que consideraba su familia, alrededor divirtiéndose.

Y tal vez por eso no se detuvo a ver lo que Scotty le ponía en la mano mientras le decía que cambie de cara, que un pequeño vaso de su última cosecha de licor casero lo iba a hacer sentir mejor.

Tal vez hubiese bebido con más cuidado.

O de plano no hubiese bebido nada.

Porque al cuarto vaso, ya no pensaba tan claro. Al sexto, comenzaba a hacer pucheros, y al séptimo comenzó a lagrimear, consiguiendo no solo la atención de algunos de los miembros de la tripulación en su persona, sino también el que Spock se acercarse, mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazante al señor Scott, y tratase de sacar el vaso, nuevamente lleno, de la mano de su capitán.

Y tratar fue lo que hizo, aunque con pocos resultados, pues de pronto el capitán se aferraba al vaso, todo sonrojado y al borde del llanto.

No iba a lograr quitarle la bebida a su oficial superior sin causar el derrame de la misma, lo cual no se vería muy digno que digamos. Eso no estaba bien.

Sin embargo Spock nunca había dejado nada a medias, y no iba a comenzar en ese preciso instante.

\- Capitán, por favor, le pido deje la bebida en la mesa y me deje escoltarlo a sus habitaciones.- casi suplicó el medio vulcano con voz suave, logrando por fin que el resto notase el estado del rubio.

McCoy gruñó, sabiéndose no más sobrio, pero si lo suficientemente consciente para espantarse por el hecho de que Jim estaba a un paso del estado lacrimógeno.

Y sí que lo estaba.

Kirk clavó sus ojos azules en Spock; azules, brillantes por las lágrimas y absolutamente desolados.

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Jim con voz trémula y algo escurridiza, mientras su nariz se torcía al sorber- Ya nada tiene sentido.

\- Explíquese.- optó por pedir el comandante al notar que mientras hablaba, Jim perdía fuerza en el agarre de su vaso de bebida.

\- ¡Esto! ¡Todo!- contestó Jim acercándose dos pasos al primer oficial, y luego otros dos más- Las probla... pobla... proba... bilidades ¡Se fueron! Ya no hay nada para mi.- exhaló el humano, por fin soltando la bebida que fue puesta sobre la mesa, justo para cuando la rubia cabeza del capitán cayó sobre el hombro del medio vulcano, los rizos dorados rozando una de las puntiagudas orejas, causando que el interior del híbrido diese volteretas nada lógicas.

\- Explíquese...- volvió a pedir Spock, completamente inconsciente del alto que había sucedido a su alrededor, donde la charla, la música y el baile había cesado; todas las miradas puestas en los dos oficiales de mayor rango en la nave.

\- Las probla... proba...

\- Probabilidades.- ayudó el otro.

Un silencio corto se extendió entre ambos, antes de que la cabeza en el hombro del comandante asintiera y la humedad de las lágrimas traspasase la vestimenta.

\- De que me quieras... Como yo a ti... No soy lógico... No hay pro...- la voz cesó de nuevo, un sollozo se escuchó en su lugar.

Las personas más cercanas, las que habían escuchado, miraban incrédulos a los dos hombres.

Los demás solo suponían.

Un rubor verdoso cubrió las mejillas del medio vulcano, quien abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de hablar por un momento, para luego responder.

\- 99.95%, desde que lo lógico en colocar un 0.05% de error en todo porcentaje.

Jadeos de sorpresa se dieron alrededor.

Un lloroso Kirk alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- 99.95%, desde hace 11 meses, 3 dí...

Pero Spock no pudo continuar, pues unos brazos rodeaban su cuello y una boca cubría la suya, mientras un beso, humano y salado por el sabor de las lágrimas, lo instaban a responder en medio de las estrellas que parecían estallar en su cabeza.

Y lo hizo.

Más de un vaso, copa y plato cayó al suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos participantes les importó.

Después de todo, las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

O por lo menos fue así hasta que por fin el capitán terminó de colapsar en los brazos del medio vulcano, quien no dudó en levantarlo en vilo, disculparse con los presentes y sacar al humano del lugar; mientras una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa, suavizaba sus siempre estoicas facciones.

Fue entonces que la vida pareció volver al ambiente, aunque de manera exponencial.

Y sin que nadie más prestase atención, cierto científico tarelliano se acercó a cierto miembro andoriano de seguridad de manera algo tímida.

\- ¿Viste eso Tanya? Si ellos pueden superar sus conflictos ¿Por qué nosotros no? Te quiero, y sé que tú a mí. Solo fue un desacuerdo, nada que no podamos revolver. Dame una oportunidad.

La andoriana miró al ser que tanto amaba y frunciendo los labios, finalmente asintió, dejando poco después que las manos de ambos se uniesen, en una mezcla de frio y calor que ambos habían aprendido a amar; sintiéndose felices el uno con la otra.

Y por qué no. Después de todo, su porcentaje de probabilidades de éxito en una vida en común acababan de subir hasta las estrellas.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello!

Bueno, aquí el segundo y último oneshot que me tocó dar por Navidad del 2017 para el evento del grupo. Espero les haya gustado, así sea un poco PWP, en especial a tí, Thomas Roger, ya que es tu regalo.

Fue divertido, nos vemos con más oneshots en otra ocasión, y con el tercer capítulo de Lazos de Familia pronto, si la vida me lo permite.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
